The present invention relates generally to targets and more specifically to a manually operable moving target system for improving the accuracy of a shooter. Targets have been used for many years for practice and to aid users in improving shooting skills and accuracy. Targets may come in various sizes and configurations to match the intent and needs of the user. Furthermore, targets may be moveable to mimic the moving prey a hunter may encounter or to increase difficulty for the user, thereby further enhancing a target practice session. Known target devices may be difficult to transport or assemble. Further, many targets do not adequately challenge a user to improve his accuracy, either due to its stationary nature, or because the movement of a moving target is predictable, unrealistic, or otherwise simplistic in manner.